


Forgetfulness

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Inspired, M/M, MAG 170, anyways i'm projecting, hehehehe jonmartin, i have memory issues. martin could have memory issues, it's happy and soft don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Martin Blackwood forgets things sometimes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Forgetfulness

Martin Blackwood absentmindedly washed the dishes as his boyfriend attempted to make some tea. Jon opened the fridge and stared for a few minutes, before calling out to Martin.

“Did you get the milk yesterday?” He asked.

Ah. He sighed. He knew he forgot something. “No, no, I forgot. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I think it’s better without, honestly.”

“You think microwaved tea is good.”

“It is! It tastes the same!”

The two laughed, but Martin still felt bad about forgetting. He had been forgetting a lot of things. He shook his head a little, trying to focus. He snapped out of whatever anxious haze he had gone into when Jon burnt his finger trying to see if the water he had just poured out of the kettle was hot. 

Martin happily helped Jon with the tea, lest he burn it again. They sat down on the couch, chatting as they watched some silly crime drama on TV. However, Martin was having trouble focusing, his mind constantly wandering back to his worries about his memory.

Jon turned to him and frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he put a hand on Martin’s arm.

“Ah, it’s nothing really,” Martin replied. He tried to force a smile. Jon, of course, saw right through it.

“Do you not like the show?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. I’m just… worried about my memory. It’s dumb though, so don’t worry about it.” 

Jon’s hand quickly moved from Martin’s arm to gently holding his hand. 

“It’s not dumb. If it’s worrying you, it matters,” Jon said, in his gentle yet sincere tone. 

“I just.. I keep forgetting things. I know that’s normal, people misplace their keys all the time after all. But it’s worse than normal forgetting things. Like, recently I forgot Georgie’s name for two days. I’ve been to her flat! And I forgot her name! A-and I lose words as I’m trying to say them, and I forget things you told me all the time, and little details so fast, and -”

“Martin. Deep breaths.” Jon cut Martin off as his explanation grew more anxious. Martin nodded.

“Okay.”

Jon moved closer. He put a finger on his glasses. “I’ve got more than enough memory for both of us. It’s okay if you forget things.”

“It’s not just… I’m worried it’s a sign of something worse?” Martin replied.

“I’ll take you to the doctor,” Jon wrapped his arms around Martin. “But I think you’re okay, dear. I’m here for you.” 

Martin hugged his boyfriend as tight as he could. “Thank you, Jon. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jon gave him a gentle kiss, and the two went back to watching TV.


End file.
